Laxus x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: It's Laxus' birthday, and (y/n) has a special birthday present for him. Rated M for swearing and smut.


**Happy birthday!**

Today was a very special day; It was Laxus' birthday.

For this very special occasion, (y/n), Laxus' boyfriend, wanted to do something special for him.

So, with his (e_c) eyes gazing at the outfit in front of him (if outfit it could indeed be called), (y/n) was having second thoughts.

But, it was for Laxus, so it was worth it.

Putting on the "outfit", (y/n) then slipped into a big box, and waited for his boyfriend to come home.

As if on cue, Laxus entered just five minutes after (y/n) hid in the box.

"What the hell is that?" Laxus asked himself, as he stared at the oversized box in front of him.

Reading the note on the side, he saw the words _Happy birthday _inscribed in black ink.

Opening the box out of curiosity, Laxus went wide eyed when he saw his beloved boyfriend come out of the box, wearing nothing but a ridiculously big ribbon, strings and threads covering his private parts. His (h_c) hair was a mess, and his (e_c) eyes gazed into Laxus' blue eyes, as he happily wrapped his arms around Laxus. "Happy birthday, love!" he exclaimed gleefully, as Laxus just stared in utter disbelief.

"What the fuck are you wearing?! And why did you just pop out of a giant box?" Laxus asked, with more concern than anger.

(y/n) calmly, but shyly, replied.

"It's my birthday suit. The man at the store said that it was guaranteed to 'put sparks into the birthday party' so I figured I'd give it a try."

Laxus just shook his head, chuckling.

"Okay, fair enough. But _why _did you do all of this?" Laxus asked, both amused and curious.

(y/n) beamed as he answered with all the excitement a person aiming to please could muster.

"Because I'm your birthday present, that's why. Today, I'm all yours." (y/n) announced happily.

Laxus felt his trousers tighten; he grinned, and tore off the "outfit" that (y/n) was wearing, much to said male's embarrassment.

"You said it yourself, right? You're mine today. So, we're going to the bedroom, and I'm going to rock your world like never before." Laxus announced, as he carried (y/n) bridal style to the bedroom.

***Lemony time skip***

Laxus had swiftly removed his own clothing, and was now pounding into (y/n) with the speed and ferocity that only Laxus could muster.

All the while, (y/n) was already panting and moaning beneath Laxus, as the blonde man kept thrusting into him fast and hard, truly rocking his world.

And this, (y/n) knew, was only the beginning.

Laxus placed his hands on either side of (y/n), pulled out until only the tip was in, then slammed into him hard, causing (y/n) to emit a gasp of pain and pleasure alike.

Laxus started pounding into (y/n) even faster, and the headboard of the bed slammed against the wall, as Laxus continued to rock his world.

After a few minutes of thrusting, Laxus managed to hit (y/n)'s prostate, which caused said male to arch his back in pleasure, his breath caught in his throat at the unexpected pleasure that he felt, much to the amusement and delight of Laxus.

Seeing (y/n)'s sudden increase of pleasure as a sign, Laxus started rocking his hips faster, slamming deeper and harder into (y/n), making sure that he hit his prostate with each thrust, all the while moaning in pleasure; it was clear that (y/n) wasn't the only one who enjoyed this.

Grabbing (y/n)'s member and stroking it in time with his own thrusts, Laxus sent (y/n) over the edge, releasing all over Laxus' hand.

Laxus, feeling (y/n) clench around him, and seeing his adorable, breathless face, climaxed soon after, releasing deep inside of (y/n), before slowly pulling out, and collapsing onto the bed.

After they regained their breaths, Laxus pulled (y/n) close to his chest, then kissed him passionately, letting his tongue roam around inside (y/n)'s mouth, exploring every inch of his wet cavern.

"That was definitely the best birthday present ever." Laxus said, and (y/n) giggled.

"I'm glad you liked it, 'cause I did, too.

Happy birthday, Laxus. I love you."

Laxus kissed the top of (y/n)'s head, and smiled wide. "I love you too, (y/n). Thanks for making this the best birthday ever."

And with that, the two slowly fell asleep in each other's arms, both overwhelmingly happy.

Happy birthday, indeed~

**The End**


End file.
